Kiss Me
by Boomiee92
Summary: Kai ingin membayar kencannya yang gagal dengan Chanyeol Park Chanyeol X Kai (Kim Jongin), BL


**Kiss Me**

Halo ini lanjutan dari (Not) Bad Day, tapi bisa dibaca terpisah kok, bagi yang malas membaca cerita sebelumnya. Terima kasih para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita aneh saya hehehe, maaf tidak disebut satu persatu karena… (nanti dianggap pamer) hihihihi, pokoknya terima kasih banyak untuk review dan masukannya, juga para silent riders, semuanya terima kasih. Kalian yang membuat saya terus bersemangat menulis. Happy reading, maaf jika cerita aneh, atau ada salah ketik, harap maklum, (Tipe penulis ceroboh dan malas mengoreksi tulisan)

Happy reading…..

Hari Minggu adalah hari yang tepat untuk tidur seharian, karena di hari Senin realita menyebalkan akan menyapa. Latihan dance bahkan saat libur musim panas seperti sekarang. Namun, hari Minggu kali ini berbeda. Pukul tujuh pagi Kai sudah bangun, mandi, dan tepat pukul delapan dia sudah berada di super market. Kejadian langka yang seharusnya diabadikan di museum.

Minggu kemarin acara kencannya gagal, karena demam yang tanpa permisi datang. Dan hari ini dia akan membayar hutang kencanannya dengan Chanyeol. Ayam adalah makanan kesukaannya, dan mendengar berita tidak terpercaya dari Sehun bahwa salah satu cara untuk membuat kencan romantis adalah memasak bersama, maka disinilah dirinya.

Resep ayam dari _Google_ menjadi panduan satu-satunya untuk mencari bahan-bahan yang tepat. "Yangnyeom Tongdak, ayam goreng pedas ala Korea," gumam Kai sedikit bingung membaca semua bahan yang tertera. "Aduh banyak sekali, seharusnya aku membawa Ibu bersamaku."

Kai mendorong troli belanjaannya dengan bingung menuju ke bagian daging. Sedikit kesulitan karena dia belum pernah pergi berbelanja. "Fillet ayam." Kai tersenyum sembari memasukkan tiga bungkus fillet ayam. "Apa aku harus membeli semua bumbunya? Apa di rumah Chanyeol tidak ada bumbu-bumbu?" Kai menggaruk pelan kepala bagian belakangnya.

Daftar bahan-bahan yang harus dia siapkan begitu panjang membuat kepalanya pening, sepertinya acara memasak romantis akan gagal. "Kai!" Kai menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, suara berat itu tidak salah lagi.

"Oh tidak," gumam Kai panik. Ia mendorong troli cepat menjauhi sumber suara namun si pemilik suara sepertinya tidak menyerah dan mengejarnya.

"Kai! Berhenti! Kai! Ini aku Chanyeol, Kim Jongin!"

 _Justru karena itu aku kabur!_ Teriak Kai di dalam hati. "Kai!" bersamaan dengan itu Chanyeol berhasil memegang pundak Kai.

"Chanyeol _hyung_!" pekik Kai pura-pura terkejut.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tidak mendengar panggilan sekeras itu?"

"Oh, ehmmm—aku mendengar sih tapi tidak tahu jika itu kau." Balas Kai kemudian tersenyum canggung. Pandangan Chanyeol masih terlihat ragu. "Aku harus membeli sesuatu dengan cepat makanya aku buru-buru." Ucap Kai menjelaskan dengan cepat.

"Oh—apa yang kau beli Kai?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba tertarik dengan isi troli belanjaan Kai. "Ayam, kau mau memasak ayam?"

"Ah iya, aku mau memasak ayam."

"Butuh bantuan?"

Kai menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, rasanya dia benar-benar ingin berteriak frustasi jika seperti ini jadinya rencana kencan kejutan gagal total. Kenapa Chanyeol muncul disaat yang tidak tepat. "Kai?" panggil Chanyeol yang tidak sabar menunggu respon dari Kai.

"Aku—hmmm—bagaimana ini…," racau Kai semakin bingung mengabaikan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Kai apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Jangan-jangan kau menyukai Sehun ya?"

"Apa? Sehun? Menyukai Sehun, tentu saja aku menyukainya."

"Apa?! Kai?!" pekik Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Apa? Kenapa berteriak? Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Kau menyukai Sehun!" pekik Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan.

"Siapa? Aku?" tunjuk Kai pada dirinya sendiri sedikit linglung. "Aku menyukai Sehun? Sejak kapan?"

"Tadi kau yang mengatakannya sendiri."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sadar mengatakannya."

Chanyeol mendengus kemudian berjalan pergi kesal dengan Kai yang mengabaikan dirinya dan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Sehun. Kai mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya imut. Bingung dengan reaksi Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba pergi. "Kenapa marah?"

Kai kembali mendorong troli belanjanya menuju bagian bumbu. "Garam, lada bubuk, tepung beras, tepung terigu, baking powder, telur, minyak goreng, wijen."

Kai menghembuskan nafas perlahan, trolinya sudah terlihat hampir penuh. "Wow, aku tidak menyangka untuk membuat ayam goreng saja sebanyak ini bumbunya. Wah masih banyak." Kai kembali mendorong trolinya ia mengambil botol kecil minyak sayur. "Bawang putih, pasta cabai, saus tomat, madu, gula pasir. Oh ya tinggal satu bahan lagi."

Kai kembali mendorong trolinya mencari jeruk nipis. Dia melihatnya dan bergegas mengambil jeruk nipis yang dia cari. "Mahal sekali," gumam Kai setelah melihat angka yang tertera di bagian belakang bungkus jeruk nipis. "Lebih mahal dari ayam."

Dengan semangat Kai mendorong trolinya menuju kasir, beruntung hanya ada tiga orang yang sedang mengantre termasuk dirinya. Di dalam pikiran Kai sudah berjalan berbagai skenario kencan romantis bersama Chanyeol. Setelah membayar belanjaannya Kai keluar dari supermarket dengan ceria, tapi dia cukup waras untuk tidak tersenyum di sepanjang jalan pulang.

Kai menekan bel pintu rumah Chanyeol, dia tidak berharap ada orang di dalam. Tapi dia yakin Chanyeol ada di rumah, mereka kan baru bertemu di supermarket. Tidak ada yang membuka pintu, Kai memutuskan untuk duduk di beranda rumah Chanyeol menunggu Chanyeol.

 _Chanie aku menunggu di rumahmu kau dimana?_ Begitulah kira-kira bunyi pesan yang Kai kirim. Kai memandangi kantong plastik belanjaan yang ia letakkan di sampingnya, berharap Chanyeol akan segera pulang.

Satu menit, Kai masih sabar, dua menit, Kai mulai gelisah, dan tiga menit akhirnya Kai menyerah, ia langsung menelpon nomor Chanyeol. "Kau dimana?!" pekik Kai mulai emosi saat Chanyeol tidak menjawab panggilannya. Kai kembali mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol sebanyak lima kali dan hasilnya sama, Chanyeol tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak." Kai duduk memeluk lututnya, benar-benar bosan. Menunggu adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan. "Park Chanyeolllll….," geram Kai. "Setengah jam lagi kau tidak pulang, aku akan pergi!" ancam Kai pada udara kosong. Kai mengambil ponselnya dan mulai membuka salah satu aplikasi game yang dia miliki.

"Benarkah?! Kau mewakili sekolah?! Wah itu hebat sekali!"

Suara itu, tidak salah lagi. Kai langsung menghentikan kesibukannya bermain, dia berdiri tegak dan tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol. Namun yang dilihatnya Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, dengan—Byun Baekhyun, dia merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol…," bisik Kai kecewa.

"Oh Kai! Halo, apa kau menunggu lama?!" pekik Chanyeol dengan nada ceria tanpa dosa.

"Aku tidak menunggu…," Chanyeol bahkan tidak menunggu dirinya menyelesaikan kalimat, ia langsung berjalan membuka kunci pintu rumah dan melambai kepada Baekhyun untuk mendekat.

"Ayo masuk." Ucap Chanyeol ramah kepada Baekhyun. **Hanya kepada Baekhyun**. Kai mengambil plastik belanjaannya, ia melangkah masuk di belakang Baekhyun. "Duduklah Baek, kau mau minum apa? Soda atau jus?"

"Soda dingin, terima kasih Chanie." Balas Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Kai menelan ludahnya kasar, mereka terlihat sangat akrab, dan Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan Chanie.

"Jongin, duduklah." ucap Baekhyun ramah sembari menepuk sofa kosong di sampingnya.

Kai tersenyum simpul. "Aku ingin menemui Chanyeol _hyung_ dulu." Dengan kantong plastik belanjaan di tangannya Kai berjalan menuju dapur untuk menemui Chanyeol.

" _Hyung_." Panggil Kai.

"Hmm?" balas Chanyeol acuh, dia sibuk membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan dua kaleng soda. "Kau mau soda?"

"Tidak, _Hyung_ …," Chanyeol mengacuhkan kehadiran Kai dan berjalan melewatinya dengan dua kaleng soda dingin di tangannya. Kai menggaruk pelan pelipisnya, kenapa Chanyeol bersikap dingin? Kai meletakkan kantong plastik belanjaannya ke atas konter dapur Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat bahagia dengan Baekhyun di ruang keluarga bermain _game_. Merasa diacuhkan Kai memilih untuk kembali ke dapur. Ia memilih menulikan telinga dan bermain _game_ di ponselnya, jika sekarang dia marah maka semuanya akan runyam. Kai yakin kekesalan Chanyeol berhubungan dengan kalimat yang dia ucapkan tanpa sadar di supermarket tadi.

"Wah Baek kau hebat juga hampir menyamai skorku!" suara pekikan Chanyeol dari ruang keluarga terdengar hingga ke dapur.

"Kapan mereka selesai?" keluh Kai yang mulai bosan dengan permainan di dalam ponselnya. Sementara suara-suara di ruang keluarga terdengar semakin keras dan menggila sepertinya Chanyeol sengajar mengeraskan suaranya. Kai memutuskan untuk berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

Kai duduk di samping Baekhyun tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol. Ia menepuk pelan pundak kiri Baekhyun. "Maaf _Hyung_ , aku ingin bicara dengan Chanyeol _hyung_." Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Baek kenapa berhenti?!" pekik Chanyeol ia menoleh dan mendapati Kai yang telah duduk di tempat Baekhyun duduk tadi. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, wajahnya terlihat kesal ia berdiri dan berniat pergi namun Kai menahan pergelangan tangan kirinya.

" _Hyung_ kita harus bicara."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Dengus Chanyeol.

"Jangan keras kepala _Hyung_ , apa yang membuatmu kesal?"

"Aku tidak kesal."

Kai melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, ia pijit batang hidungnya. Chanyeol yang sedang merajuk benar-benar menyebalkan. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang aku katakan di supermarket?"

"Tidak ada."

"Baiklah jika _Hyung_ tidak mau bicara. Maafkan aku jika ada salah." Kai berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Pulang, sepertinya aku mengganggu kesenanganmu."

"Kau mau pergi sekarang?! Pergi begitu saja?!"

"Nomor ponselku masih sama dan rumahku tidak pindah, jika _Hyung_ sudah selesai merajuk kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik. Berbicara dalam keadaan marah tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Kai tersenyum tulus kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Kai!" pekik Chanyeol tertahan, ia menahan lengan kanan Kai mencegahnya pergi. "Aku—aku cemburu," ucapnya pelan sambil sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Cemburu?" tentu saja Kai bingung jika Chanyeol menyampaikan informasi setengah-setengah seperti itu.

"Iya! Aku cemburu!" geram Chanyeol. "Kau bilang menyukai Sehun saat di supermarket tadi."

Kai mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mengingat. "Oh itu!" pekiknya berhasil mengejutkan Chanyeol. "Saat itu aku tidak fokus karena memikirkan hal lain. Aku memang menyukai Sehun, jika aku tidak suka, tidak mungkin kami berteman dalam waktu lama."

"Kai…," gerutu Chanyeol tidak suka mendengar jawaban Kai.

" _Hyung_ juga menyukai Baekhyun dan teman-teman _Hyung_ yang lain kan?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Tapi rasa suka kan berbeda dengan rasa cinta, selain itu antara suka dan cinta juga terbagi dalam beberapa jenis aku rasa. Jangan memintaku menjelaskannya, aku bingung." Kai tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi kau tidak jatuh cinta pada Sehun?"

"Jatuh cinta seperti perasaanku padamu?" Kai menunjuk dada Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengangguk canggung. Kai tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja tidak, selain itu apa _Hyung_ tidak tahu jika Sehun berhasil menaklukan Suho _hyung_?"

"Wow! Benarkah?! Anak tengil itu?! Hebat sekali dia!" pekik Chanyeol heboh.

Kai mengangguk pelan. "Jadi semuanya sudah jelas kan?" Chanyeol kembali mengangguk. "Baiklah, _Hyung_ bisa melanjutkan permainan dengan Bekhyun _hyung_."

"Tidak! Tidak!" pekik Chanyeol dengan nada panik. "Tunggu di sini sebentar dan jangan kemana-mana!" Chanyeol berlari pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Labil sekali, sekarang siapa yang terlihat paling kekanakan," gerutu Kai sembari memindahkan berat tumbuhnya pada kaki kanan dan kaki kiri, ia sudah bosan, dan sekarang harus menunggu lagi. Seperti antre tiket konser saja. Padahal mau bertemu dengan kekasih sendiri.

"Maafkan aky Baekhyun lain kali kita bisa main lagi."

"Tidak apa Chanie." Kai menoleh pada sumber suara, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan bersama. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat penuh penyesalan dan jangan lupakan permintaan maafnya. "Baiklah sampai jumpa Chanyeol dan Kai."

Kai hanyaa tersenyum, Baekhyun adalah kakak kelasnya, darimana dia mengetahui nama panggilannya. Padahal belum sekalipun keduanya berbicara hanya sekedar tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah penyanyi yang berbakat dan sering mewakili sekolah, karena itu dia terkenal di sekolah. "Chanyeol sering bercerita tentangmu," ucap Baekhyun menjawab keheranan seorang Kim Jongin.

"Oh." Balas Kai pelan ia melirik Chanyeol yang nyengir lebar di belakang punggung Baekhyun.

"Sampai jumpa lagi jangan bertengkar ya." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, melambaikan tangannya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan halaman depan kediaman keluarga Park.

Kai dan Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu, berdampingan. "Apa saja yang kau ceritakan padanya?" Kai bertanya tanpa menoleh untuk menatap Chanyeol. Tidak mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol, Kai langsung menyikut lengan Chanyeol.

"Sakit..," gerutu Chanyeol.

"Jawab kalau ada orang bertanya?"

"Kau kesal ya aku pulang dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol justru menggoda, Kai melempar tatapan sebal. Dia ingin sekali menarik rambut Chanyeol yang diwarnai putih atau apalah itu terlihat aneh tapi juga cocok. Kai berbalik dan masuk.

Chanyeol menyusul di belakangnya setelah menutup pintu. "Aku melihat belanjaan di atas konter dapur, itu milikmu?"

"Ya, aku membelinya untuk memasak denganmu."

"Memasak denganku? Untuk apa? Mau kencan romantis ya?!" pekik Chanyeol sebenarnya tanpa maksud serius, dia hanya ingin menggoda Kai.

"Ya, untuk kencan romantis denganmu tapi kau malah merajuk dan pulang dengan Baekhyun."

"Maaf Kai, aku cemburu itu alasan tindakanku, apa kau cemburu aku pulang dengan Baekhyun?"

"Tidak, aku hanya kesal menunggu dan diacuhkan. Jika aku tidak bersabar pasti kepalamu sudah dijahit, aku ingin melampar vas bunga ke kepalamu."

"Jahat sekali…," gerutu Chanyeol. "Bilang saja kalau kau cemburu." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, Kai mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku tidak cemburu." Balas Kai bersikukuh, dia memang tidak cemburu, hanya kesal menunggu. Apa kesal termasuk cemburu?

"Kalau aku benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun bagaimana?" tantang Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba merasa penasaran dengan perasaan Kai yang sebenarnya.

"Itu kan hakmu tapi kita putus."

"Kau tidak akan memintaku untuk tinggal?"

"Tidak, kenapa aku harus mengemis cinta, murahan sekali, kalau kau tidak suka pergi saja."

Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar, jawaban Kai benar-benar di luar dugaan. "Lalu—jika Kai mencintai orang lain apa Kai akan pergi?"

"Mungkin, tapi aku akan membicarakannya denganmu, aku juga tidak akan bermain di belakangmu. Aku akan menjaga kepercayaanmu, kau juga harus menjaga kepercayaanku, sekali berkhianat habislah, aku benci pembohong dan pengkhianat." Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Tidak. Kai tidak boleh pergi dariku. Selamanya tidak boleh, aku tidak mengijinkanmu pergi. Aku yang akan menikah denganmu nanti."

"Aish! Kau ini. Aku saja belum lulus SMA sudah berpikir terlalu jauh."

"Itu namanya rencana jangka panjang."

Kai memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. "Ya, terserahlah, sekarang ayo masak aku sudah lapar."

"Baiklah, kau mau masak apa?"

"Yangnyeom Tongdak."

"Ayam goreng pedas manis," ulang Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Kai. "Baiklah ayo masak sekarang!" pekik Chanyeol girang.

Keduanya sudah siap di dapur, dengan lengan kaos tergulung dan bahan-bahan yang Kai beli dari supermarket. "Kai, cuci ayamnya sampai bersih, dan kupas empat bawang putih." Chanyeol memberi perintah seperti kepala _chef_ professional.

Kai mengangguk dan mengerjakan tugas yang Chanyeol berikan. "Setelah itu berikan kupasan bawang putihmu padaku." Kai kembali mengangguk. Terlebih dahulu Kai mengupas bawang putih kemudian memberikannya kepada Chanyeol, ia membuka bungkus daging ayam, mengeluarkan daging dan mencucinya.

"Selesai!" pekik Kai puas sekaligus geram karena faktanya mencuci ayam tidak semudah dalam pikirannya. Chanyeol sedang menghaluskan bawang putih di atas talenan. Kai memperhatikan gerakan tangan Chanyeol. "Kau biasa di dapur?"

"Hmmm, aku suka memasak meski tak sepintar Kyungsoo."

"Hmmm," balas Kai, Kyungsoo teman SMP Chanyeol dia lucu dan pintar memasak. Kai sendiri heran kenapa Chanyeol tidak jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo, Chanyeol kan suka makan?

"Kai! Kai!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Iya! Maaf, aku melamun ada apa?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar. "Kemarikan ayam yang sudah kau cuci tadi." Kai memperhatikan Chanyeol memasukkan beberapa bumbu ke dalam mangkuk kaca ukuran sedang, lalu potongan ayam, mencampur ayam dengan bumbu. "Kai panaskan minyak."

Kai meletakkan penggorengan di atas komper, menuang minyak goreng, dan—sekarang masalahnya, dia tidak bisa menyalakan kompor. "Kai sudah?"

"Sudah, tapi aku tidak bisa menyalakan kompor."

"Baiklah, duduk di sana biar aku selesaikan semuanya."

"Tapi…," tentu saja Kai melawan, dia kan bukan tipe anak penurut.

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku karena membuatmu menunggu." Chanyeol berusaha memberi penjelasan dan berharap Kai menerima penjelasannya. Kai mengangguk kemudian berjalan pergi. "Kai, kau tidak kesal kan?" Kai selalu kesal saat keinginannya tidak terkabul.

"Tidak, tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak ahli di dapur."

"Kai…" panggil Chanyeol tidak yakin dengan jawaban Kai.

"Aku tidak marah jika kau terus bertanya aku akan benar-benar marah."

"Maaf." Balas Chanyeol cepat kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada masakan ayamnya yang belum setengah jalan selesai.

Kai duduk di kursi makan menghadap punggung Chanyeol. Menunggu adalah hal yang membosankan, sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan diam-diam merekam kesibukan Chanyeol di dapur. Kai harus menahan tawa saat Chanyeol menuang sesuatu yang membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

"Selesai!" pekik Chanyeol girang. Kai terlambat menurunkan ponselnya karena terlalu memperhatikan Chanyeol. "Kau merekamku?!"

"Tidak!" pekik Kai panik, setelah menekan tombol berhenti dan simpan Kai langsung mengamankan ponselnya. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dengan piring yang dipenuhi dengan potongan ayam dengan saus berwarna merah dan taburan wijen.

"Kau merekamku aku yakin itu." Chanyeol melempar tatapan curiga.

"Tidak, kau itu tidak ada menarik-menariknya untuk direkam," dusta Kai.

Chanyeol melempar tatapan curiga namun hanya beberapa detik saja, karena keinginannya untuk menunjukkan masakannya kepada Kai lebih besar. "Cobalah." Ucapnya dengan penuh semangat sembari menyodorkan piring berisi ayam hasil masakannya.

"Wow, kelihatannya enak." Kai mengambil garpu kemudian menusuk satu potongan ayam, Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama. satu gigitan dan Kai tahu Chanyeol cukup berbakat. "Aku rasa kau bisa membuka restoran." Chanyeol hanya menatap dan mengangguk pelan, keduanya makan dengan tenang, Kai memang penggila ayam.

Chanyeol melirik ponsel Kai yang tergeletak di atas meja, ditelantarkan sang pemilik karena ayam lebih penting. " _Hyung_!" pekik Kai jengkel, saat Chanyeol berhasil _mencuri_ ponselnya dengan cepat.

"Kau merekamku!" pekik Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang tidak jelas sedang bersemangat atau marah. Sebab saat marah dan saat bahagia Chanyeol sama saja, tukang teriak.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak, aku terlihat keren di sini." Ucapnya penuh dengan kepercayaan diri yang membuat Kai mengerutkan kening. "Aku hapus ya?"

"Mau kutendang?!" balas Kai dengan tega. Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Kau belajar masak dari Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak, kenapa? Kau cemburu ya?"

"Tidak. Kau yang gampang cemburuan, aku baru mengatakan suka Sehun langsung merajuk. Kalau aku bilang aku lebih mencintai anjingku daripada kau, merajuk juga?" Chanyeol kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu setelah mendengar kalimat Kai, tidak mungkin dia cemburu pada anjing cokelat Kai.

"Baiklah—aku tidak akan merajuk lagi mulai sekarang." Balas Chanyeol pelan membuat Kai tersenyum, Chanyeol yang kekanakan entah mengapa terlihat lucu dan imut baginya.

"Janji?" Kai mengacungkan kelingking kanananya, dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah tampannya Chanyeol menautkan kelingking kanannya.

"Janji," balas Chanyeol pelan. "Terima kasih sudah membuat rencana kencan romantis denganku." Ucap Chanyeol tulus.

"Hmmm." Balas Kai dingin dan cuek, Kai itu terkadang bisa sangat manis tapi di lain waktu bisa sangat menyebalkan. Kai bukan tipe penurut ala Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo.

"Apa masakanku enak?"

"Lumayan."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Katakan yang jelas bukan lumayan, lumayan itu tidak jelas, enak atau tidak?" Chanyeol bersikeras.

"Enak." Balas Kai menyerah.

"Kalau begitu aku minta hadiah."

"Hadiah? Aku menunggumu lama sekali lalu menghadapi rajukanmu yang menyebalkan. Dan kau meminta hadiah sekarang? Dasar tidak tahu diri!" Dengus Kai sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ayolah, permintaanku tidak merepotkan kok, juga gratis."

"Apa?!" balas Kai dengan nada kesal.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Cium aku."

"Tidak mau."

"Malu-malu, dulu kau mencium pipiku setelah pernyataan cintaku." Chanyeol menatap wajah Kai dengan tatapan menggoda. Kai hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak terlihat tertarik.

"Jadi—kau tidak mau menciumku ya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada memelas. "Malang sekali nasibku, kekasihku sendiri menolak menciumku."

"Hentikan itu! kau terlihat konyol." Dengus Kai.

"Makanya cium aku. Apa susahnya?"

"Baiklah." Balas Kai.

"Benarkah?!"pekik Chanyeol girang. Kai mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol menghadapkan wajahnya pada Kai. "Ayo cium sekarang."

"Apa-apaan itu?" gerutu Kai sembari mendorong dahi Chanyeol menggunakan telunjuk kirinya menjauh.

"Katanya kau mau menciumku." Chanyeol melempar tatapan heran.

"Ya, aku akan menciummu." Ucap Kai, dengan cepat ia menarik kerah kaos yang Chanyeol kenakan dan mendaratkan ciuman cepat pada pipi kiri Chanyeol. "Sudah." Balas Kai santai.

"Pipi?" gerutu Chanyeol. "Cium di tempat lain."

"Aish! Jangan banyak minta!" dengus Kai kembali jengkel.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal karena Kai mencium dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak romantis dan di pipi. PIPI saudara-saudara! Apa-apaan itu?! kuno sekali! Pekik Chanyeol di dalam hati.

"Cium pipi yang lain." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum simpul yang sedikit berbeda dari senyuman biasa.

"Tidak mau."

"Ayolah Kai, pipi satunya."

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" pekik Kai jengkel, namun pada akhirnya dia mengabulkan permintaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghadapkan pipi kanannya pada Kai, Kai mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan… CUP! Saat wajah Kai mulai mendekat pada pipi kanannya, cepat-cepat Chanyeol mencuri ciuman dari bibir Kai.

"Park Chanyeol itu ciuman pertamaku!" pekik Kai penuh dengan emosi.

"Wah, jadi aku yang pertama. Terima kasih Kai." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Cih! Menyebalkan." Gerutu Kai.

"Saat jengkel kau semakin manis, mau aku cium lagi?"

"Mau aku cium dengan bogem mentah?"

"Ya, kau jahat sekali padaku. Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap romantis?"

"Tidak bisa."

Chanyeol melempar tatapan kecewa membuat Kai merasa tidak nyaman. "Chanyeol…," gumam Kai pelan, takut jika Chanyeol kembali merajuk karena itu sangat melelahkan sekaligus menjengkelkan.

Namun, beberapa detik kemudian senyum lebar nan konyol milik Chanyeol kembali. Tangan kirinya bergerak cepat merangkul pundak Kai, membuat tubuh keduanya bersentuhan dan kepala Kai mau tidak mau bersandar pada pundaknya. Chanyeol dapat menghirup aroma mint dari sampo yang Kai gunakan. "Tetaplah seperti ini Kai, aku tidak akan memintamu untuk berubah. Terima kasih hari ini sangat menyenangkan Kim Jongin." Ucap Chanyeol tulus.

Kai hanya tersenyum simpul, kepalanya masih bersandar pada pundak Chanyeol, terasa sangat nyaman dan aman, beberapa detik bersandar tidak masalah bukan?

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

"Wow, kau bisa mengatakan cinta padaku?!" pekik Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Hmmm," balas Kai datar.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Kai yang masih bersandar pada pundaknya. Aroma mint tercium kuat, dan Chanyeol menyukainya. Seorang Park Chanyeol menyukai semua hal yang ada pada diri Kim Jongin, terdengar gila, tapi itulah cinta.

 **END**


End file.
